


The Decision

by RonRos47



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Izzie finally gets her chance
Kudos: 3





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been years and years but this is a story I've wanted to write since Izzie talked to Hannah's parents and when she talked to Bailey. Specifically when she said to her, "I have an eleven year old daughter."

The week had progressed as normal. More patients more surgeries but in the back of Izzie’s mind she couldn’t help but think of the events that had transpired last week, a week filled with complications with George but most of all the bone marrow transplant. Her hip was still sore and she had a scar from the big needle but it had all been worth it.

Izzie was busy with a patient when she heard her name being called out.

“Isobel.”

Izzie turned to see her daughter’s adoptive father.

“Mr. Klein,” said Isobel.

She turned back to her patient and the nurse. She gave the nurse orders and then to her patient.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

“Dr. Stevens,” said her patient, “you’re not going to back out on this are you?”

“Why would you think that?”

“It’s just that I’ve had surgeons bail on me before.”

Izzie wanted to make that promise but as a doctor that was a promise she could not make.

“You’re in good hands,” was all Izzie said to her.

The patient nodded and Izzie excused herself for the second time.

“I don’t mean to disturb you,” said Dustin.

From the corner of her eye Izzie saw Bailey nearby working on charts. Bailey looked up, ready to be there incase Izzie needed help as she’d done before.

“No, it’s fine,” Izzie said to him.

“Are you sure, the last thing I want is to pull you away from your work.”

“It’s not a problem. Um…how can I help you?”

“It’s Hannah.” Hannah was still up in pediatrics recovering. Izzie took a deep breath fearing the worst. “Is she…I mean…”

“Oh no, she’s perfectly fine. It’s just that she’s been talking things over with us and well, she’s ready to meet you.”

Dustin had no sense of emotion, pretty much since he had when they’d first met and when they’d agreed to be okay with Izzie meeting her at the beginning.  
Izzie took a deep breath. This was so surreal. She had given up meeting her daughter and while she thought about it she wasn’t sure if she could actually go through with it.

“She wants to um…she wants…she wants to meet me.”

“Unless you’re not ready. I know it’s a lot to ask already and you’ve done so much already. The least her mom…her adoptive mom,” he came to admit, “and I could do is agree to it.”

Izzie took a deep breath. 

“Stevens,” Bailey asked as she walked over having heard the entire conversation.

“Could you give me a minute,” Isobel asked Dustin.

“Absolutely. We’re in room 320-A if and when you’re ready. I really do hope you agree, it’s what Hannah wants and by the look in your eyes I can tell you want that too.”

Izzie could only nod as she turned to walk away. She found an empty room and Bailey followed. She took a deep breath and did her best to keep her tears in check.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” said Izzie.

“That’s okay.”

“I never imagined it would be now. After she said no the first time I just thought…I thought it would be later on or I thought it wouldn’t happen at all. That I had come to terms with.” She turned to look at Bailey. “She already has parents, what does she need me for?”

“Well from what I’ve seen and from what I’ve heard from her adoptive parents it sounds like they would do just about anything for Hannah and so would you.”  
Izzie nodded, “I would.”

“She does need you, Stevens. Adopted or not she will always need you. Right now though you have to decide what to do. Are you going to put your fears first or are you going to do what’s best for her, what Hannah is wanting you to do?”

Izzie took another deep breath. She was so confused but Bailey was right. She had to do what was best for Hannah and what was best for her was that she wanted to meet her biological mother.

*****

“Grey,” Bailey said as she walked over to Meredith who was talking to Christina.

Meredith went over to her boss who handled a chart to her.

“I need you to handle this one.”

“This is Izzie’s patient,” Meredith said looking at the chart.

“Yes well Stevens had an emergency.”

“Another one, what is going on with her? It’s just that I know she had that procedure done last week and now you’re passing off one of her patients. And it’s a triple bypass, why would she give something like that up?”

“Oh,” said Christina, “Did someone say a triple bypass surgery, mind if I scrub in?”

“Mind your own damn business,” said Bailey. “What’s going on with Stevens is no one’s business.”

“Except for yours,” said Christina now that she was standing next to the two of them.

“Okay enough. Grey, you are taking over this case, end of story do I make myself clear?”

The two women nodded. 

Once Bailey was gone Christina leaned over to Meredith.

“You know I’ve been hearing that Izzie has a kid. Wanna bet how true that is?”

“She does not,” said Meredith.

“Hey, I’m only telling you what I heard.” She looked at the chart and then at her friend. “Now seriously, can I scrub in?”

*****

Izzie took a deep breath as she found the Klein’s sitting outside Hannah’s room. They stood up when they saw her.

“Mr. and Mrs. Klein,” was all Izzie said.

“Are you ready,” Dustin asked.

Izzie half smiled, “I’m not sure.”

“Stevens,” said Bailey.

“Is she… I mean is she ready?”

Caroline nodded. “She’s ready.”

“Hey,” said Bailey as she rubbed Izzie’s back, “need me to stay because I’ll stay.”

Izzie took a deep breath, “That might not be such a bad idea.” She regained her composure. “No, I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure or do you need me to call O’Mallie?”

“No not George,” Izzie said as she shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call you though, if I need you.”

“Okay. I’ll cancel my surgeries for today so I’ll be in the clinic. I’m serious, Stevens, call me if you need me.”

Izzie nodded. “Thank you.”

Bailey smiled at her and then nodded to the Klein’s as she made her leave.

“She’s in here,” said Caroline as Hannah’s parents led her to the room.  
*****

“Hannah,” said Caroline, “this is Isobel Stevens your…”

Izzie’s eleven year old daughter looked at her, “birth mom.”

“That’s right,” said Caroline.

“Hi, Hannah.”

“Hi. What do I call you?”

Izzie looked at Hannah and then at her parents as if waiting for an answer. She then turned back to the little girl.

“You can call me Izzie if you’d like,” said Izzie.

“So you’re a doctor too?”

“A surgeon.”

“I’m tired of doctor’s.”

“Well I don’t blame you. You know being one I sometimes get tired of them too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it fun or is it scary?”

“A little bit of both I guess but you know I get to help people so it makes it worth it.”

“Did you always want to be a doctor?”

“Not always.”

“Then what?”

“I was never quite sure.”

“I want to be a doctor, even though I don’t like them, or a teacher. That’s what my mom does.”

Izzie smiled, “well I bet she’s very good at it.”

“She teaches third grade. Why didn’t you want me?”

“Hannah,” Dustin said fearing they were on deep territory.

“No it’s okay,” said Izzie. “Actually if it’s okay do you think I could have a minute with her?”

They looked at each other before turning back to their daughter.

“Are you okay with that, sweetie?” asked her mom.

Hannah nodded.

“Okay. We’ll be right outside if you need us.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Once Caroline and Dustin were gone Izzie went over and took the seat next to Hannah.

“Why didn’t you want me?” the little girl asked again.

“It’s not that I didn’t want you. Hannah I was only a few years older when I got pregnant with you.”

“How old?”

“Fifteen but I turned sixteen not long after.”

“But you still didn’t keep me.”

“Hannah I lived in a trailer park. That’s not the kind of life I wanted for you. You deserved a lot better than me and by the looks of things you got exactly what I’d hoped for. You’ve got great parents who love you and would do anything for you.”

“Like finding you.”

“Yeah I suppose so.”

“You saved me. My mom told me you did. So you would do anything for me too.”

Izzie smiled, “Yeah I would.”

For the first time since they’d met Hannah smiled. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”  
“What about my dad, my other dad?”

Izzie sighed. She never talked about him. In fact she rarely even thought about him. Now however since the Klein’s came into the picture she couldn’t help but think of him too especially when she told Hannah’s parents that a biological parent was only a half match which also meant thinking of the father.

“We were just kids, Hannah.”

“So, I’d like to know.”

“Okay.” Izzie took a breath and began with, “your dad was a year older than me.”

“What was his name?”

“Jeff. When I told him I was pregnant with you naturally he told his parents. They wanted him to step up and take responsibility but he didn’t think he could do it.”

“So he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“It’s not that he didn’t want you, he just wasn’t ready to be a dad.” 

“Do you know where he is now?”

“No. We stopped talking not long after so I never knew what happened to him.” Cautiously Izzie reached out for Hannah’s left hand. “I am so sorry, Hannah, for everything and not just for giving you up but for you being sick too.”

“Mom says it’s genetic.”

“You know what that means right?”

“Kind of just that it comes from you or from Jeff and that it can’t be helped.”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Thank you, mom, for saving me.”

Izzie looked at Hannah for a moment. ‘Mom’. She never thought she’d ever hear that word at least not for a long time when she was older and she never thought she’d hear it from the daughter she’d given up.

“Mom?”

“Well you are my other mom too right?”

“That’s right kiddo,” Izzie said with a smile. Hannah reciprocated with one of her own.

*****

During lunch the group was sitting at their usual table. 

“Come on, George,” said Christina, “You’re her best friend or whatever so what’s going on with Izzie?”

“I don’t know anything,” said George.

“Liar.”

“Christina,” said Meredith, “maybe we should just stay out of it.”

“Ha,” said Christina, “so you know too.”

Alex came over and took a seat, “So is it true, does Izzie have a kid?”

“She totally does,” Christina said with a smirk. “These two know but they aren’t saying anything so it has to be true.”

Meredith looked at her, “I don’t know anything.”

“Really,” asked Christina, “then why has Bailey been asking you to run all of these errands for her? I mean she handed you of all people Izzie’s triple bypass.”

Alex looked at Meredith, “woah you got a triple bypass?”

“It was Izzie’s,” said Christina.

“So, so what?” George said. 

“So there’s only a few reasons’ you give over a case like that: one, you’re on you death bed or…wait there is no two. No one in their right mind would give up a surgery like that.”

“Would you shut up,” said Meredith. “I don’t know why Bailey handed me the case. I don’t know what’s going on with Izzie. All I know is Bailey has been wanting me to do a few things. That’s all.”

Christina stabbed at her salad and smiled, “Yup she totally has a kid.”

*****

“I’ll be right back okay,” Izzie said to Hannah.

“You’re leaving already,” Hannah said with a tone of disappointment.

“I just want to talk to your mom and dad. I’ll be right back.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Izzie made her way to the waiting room where Hannah’s parents sat waiting. 

“I’m sorry,” Izzie said to them, “That probably took longer than expected.”

“No it’s okay,” said Caroline as she and Dustin stood up.

“I um…,” Izzie said, not sure on how to bring up the subject, “I was wondering…I mean do you think I could come back later, tomorrow even?”

“Sure that would be okay with us,” Caroline said easily.

Before Caroline and Dustin could express some of their concern Izzie said, “I want you to know I’m not trying to take her away from you. Hannah still deserves better than me. I’m barely starting to figure my life but but now that Hannah’s here I’d like to be a part of her life.”

“You wouldn’t take her away from us,” Caroline asked.

“No, never. You’re good people and you’ve given Hannah what I never could. All I want is a chance to get to know my daughter.”

To hear Izzie refer to Hannah as her daughter caught the Klein’s off guard. Though they’d acknowledged their daughter was also Izzie’s it was still hard for them to hear. All the three wanted was what was best for Hannah so if Hannah wanted Izzie in her life, well that was her call.

“It’s up to Hannah,” said Dustin. 

“Look,” said Caroline, “this isn’t easy for us, I’m sure it isn’t easy for you either but we wouldn’t want to keep her away from you. Hannah’s situation, well it’s changed for all of us so we can accept you in her life just, I’m beginning you don’t take her away from us.”

“I won’t.”

*****

“So,” Bailey asked when Izzie walked out of the room hours later. “How did it go?”

Izzie half smiled, “Good, I think. Dr. Bailey, would it be okay if I came back tomorrow? I mean Hannah’s parents have already said it would be okay and I promise I’ll make up my work somehow. I’ll do extra duties, I’ll spend time in the clinic. I can even stay after my shift.”

“Woah slow down, Stevens. I’ve already cleared it with Dr. Webber.”

“You didn’t…I mean…you didn’t tell him anything did you?”

“No. I called in a favor and all I told him was that you had a personal matter so you might be in and out of the OR and that if you were in the OR that someone would cover for you. You’ve got a week Stevens and then he’s going to send out the calvary. So take as much time as you need, even during your shift. None of this will count against you or reflect against you in any way.”

“Thank you, for everything. Oh how did um…how was Ms. Taylor?”

“She’s doing just fine. Meredith took over.”

“Bet she was thrilled about that.”

“Your patient, she’s doing just fine. She’s up in recovery.”

Izzie nodded.

“Oh one other thing, I should probably tell you before you hear it from anyone else and normally I don’t care about gossip but…”

“There’s a rumor about me and my kid. Yeah I know, I’ve overheard the nurses whispering about it.” Izzie sighed, “Guess I’m going to have to confront it sooner than I'd like.”

“Well however you decide to handle it, I know you’ll be able to. You’ve done good Stevens, real good.”

Izzie smiled. She motioned to the room, “I should get back in there.”

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of writing this fic never felt right. Not sure why now. 
> 
> At the same time I just didn't have the time or the right story to tell.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
